


Finding Freedom

by PeonyMoon



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/F, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OT3, Polyamory, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeonyMoon/pseuds/PeonyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho and Newt find Thomas half dead in a freezing river, knowing they can't leave him they bring him into their territory and nurse him back to health. But Thomas has lost his memory of his past and his pack. Strange things are happening in the surrounding territories, could Thomas' missing memories have any connection to these strange occurrences? As the three werewolves try to pick up the pieces of Thomas' past will they put together the pieces of their hearts?<br/>Polyamorous werewolves, genetic surprises, and a whole lot of questions</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> here goes nothing. first ao3 fic hope y'all like it. So I just had a werewolf/shifter Thomas idea pop into my head. let's see where this leads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all like this and thanks for reading
> 
> Also if you decide you don't like my fic please be respectful about voicing your opinions. you don't have to like it at all but I am a real living breathing person with very real feelings so please respect my feelings and I'll respect yours. keeping that in mind there may or may not be butt sex and mpreg. You have been warned. have a nice day.

Thomas lay on the muddy bank of a frigid river, his mind hazy and his sides rising and falling at slow, uneven intervals. He lay there, a sopping, freezing mound of brown, white, and cream fur laying on death’s door. He didn’t even remember how he had gotten there, he couldn’t remember, his memories run farther and farther away like a deer fleeing the hunt. But, unlike a deer, he did not wish to pursue them as they left him. He lay there in a sort of peaceful acceptance. The river’s water coursed around his lower half but he was too numb to feel anything anymore and slowly but surely the cold was sapping his consciousness away. He felt himself fading and smiled, his tongue tasting snow as it lolled from his muzzle. As he closed his eyes two pairs of paws stepped in front of him, one set grey the other blonde, and he sighed a final sigh and fell into oblivion. A gentle pressure gripped his scruff and the sound of snow crunching underfoot were the last things he heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully I'll be updating soon so you guys wont be left with this little tidbit.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you didn't think I'd kill Thomas off that quickly. Awake but at what cost? pain runs through his body like a migrating herd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I managed to update in a day. Yay me! looks like hell might have frozen over.

Chapter 1  
Thomas was numb to everything as he drifted through the void of unconsciousness. Voices deep in conversation beckoned to him on the edge of consciousness and his curiosity drew him closer to them. At least for a little while.  
“What do you think happened to him?”  
“Had to have come from somewhere.”  
“-has no scent.”  
“We should tell Alby.”  
“Those are from wolf fangs.”  
“D’you think he’ll make it?”  
“I’m not giving him a choice in that matter.”  
Weird. Thomas thought before falling back into the depths of oblivion, his memories too scattered to piece together anything from the conversation. His memories too shattered to recall anything. And for a moment, he panicked. The numb kind of panic where your blood turns to ice and time slows to mock you. But a thought, a memory, a whisper broke through the panic spreading in his chest. Thomas. One word. One name. And the familiarity of it lulled him peacefully back into darkness.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sunlight, warm and radiant and in his face drew Thomas from unconsciousness. He stirred, his body stiff and aching, and immediately regretted his actions. Pain raced through his body like a forest fire and he cried out, short and lupine. He hadn’t shifted back yet, he hurt too much to shift back.   
Whatever he was resting on dipped under the weight of someone else and he felt the warmth of another body wrap around him. Another wolf by the scent of them and for some inexplicable reason, he felt fear. A warm tongue met his ear when he whimpered and slow comforting licks immediately quelled his fears. His companion smelled of sunshine and warmth, like a pleasant spring day. They smelled like wind and clover and fresh churned earth and whoever they were they chased the pain away.  
A door creaked open and the licking stopped. Thomas could hear the soft approach of booted feet moving as quietly and carefully as possible as if trying not to disturb the two wolves curled on the bed. It didn’t work. Thomas missed that soothing tongue immediately.  
“How is he,” a voice asked and Thomas felt the bed, he was sure it was a bed, dip as the new stranger sat down and rested a hand on Thomas side. They didn’t apply a lot of pressure, just rest their hand in the thick tricolored fur, stroking gently. Unlike his counterpart this new stranger smelt like darkness and rain, like storms and lightening and night. A scent as exhilarating as the other’s was soothing. This new stranger, this human with the scent of wolf under his skin, began to speak.  
“How is he?” There was silence as Dark Scent waited for an answer and there was the familiar shift of form from behind Thomas as the wolf behind him shifted to a human form.  
“Whined a few times but he seems to be doing alright,” the wolf turned human replied. His voice was rich and accented. It flowed with a smooth choppiness that Thomas decided he liked.  
“Has he shifted at all? Jeff said he might try to shift between forms to help his healing,” Dark voice said.  
“Don’t you think I would have gotten you if he did,” Accent replied sharply, but his words didn’t carry the sting Thomas expected from them.   
“Wasn’t really expecting him to, not with all those injuries. Shanks probably in a lot of pain,” he said this with sympathy. A silence held the air between them for a moment.  
“Jeff have any clue on our new friend’s status,” Accent asked.  
“No, said neither he nor Clint could smell anything from him. . .nothing helpful at least,” Dark Scent replied. Accent sighed, it was an exasperated unhappy sound.  
“At least Jeff was able to patch him up. I’m just happy he never lets Clint amputate. Guy’s a little too eager to cut something off for my liking,” Accent said. Thomas could hear the smirk in Dark Scent’s voice when he replied.  
“You’re just upset he wanted to amputate your leg.”  
“Minho that wasn’t funny then and it’s not funny now,” Accent snapped. Minho. Must be Dark Scent’s name, Thomas thought. He wondered briefly about Accent’s name but found he didn't have to wait long.  
“C’mon Newt, it was pretty funny. You should have seen your face. You should have seen Jeff’s face. Sorta felt sorry for the poor shank. Has to deal with Clint’s dumbass all the time,” Thomas felt the bed shake from Minho’s laughter and heard the shoulder punch he received from Newt. Minho and Newt. For some reason he felt he could trust these two. Slowly he opened his eyes, each lid felt heavy like they had been weighted down with lead. He groaned and tried to get up, surprising the two boys sitting on the bed.  
“Whoa there big guy you might not want to do that,” Minho warned him, putting his hands out as if to steady him if he fell. Thomas blinked, brown gold eyes clouded with confusion and pain. He looked at Minho as if to study him. He was Asian with a muscular build, black hair, dark eyes, and arms that could snap a neck. Thomas looked behind him at Newt, becoming slightly dizzy with the action but blonde hair and bright blue eyes cut through the dizziness. Newt was not as muscular as Minho. . .or as tan but he found he liked his appearance. He liked both of their appearances. If he had been feeling more like himself he would have wondered about that strange opinion he had formed. This was hardly the time to admire two strangers in god knows where.  
“Hey there, you thirsty,” Newt asked. Thomas lay there swaying slightly trying to regain his bearings. Newt got up and left the room returning not too long after with a large glass bowl of water. Pieces of leaves and herbs floated around the water but Thomas found he didn't care and dipped his muzzle in past the nose and began drawing water in big gulps.  
“Well that’s an interesting way to drink,” Minho commented in surprised. Newt shushed him and returned his attention to Thomas.  
“Those little leafy bits should help take the edge off the pain for a while. Do you think you can tell us a bit about yourself?” Thomas gulped down the last mouthful of water and turned to look at Newt. He closed his eyes and focused. He felt the first shiver of change course through his body but an intense pain shot through him and he yelped, body going ridged. He fell back to the bed panting and in pain.  
“Whoa big guy best not try that for a minute. Rest some more and we can get to know each other when you’re feeling better,” Minho told him. Thomas looked at Newt.  
“No need to worry, you’re safe here,” Newt reassured and Thomas lay his head on his paws, took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
“Good that,” Newt said, he could hear the smile in his voice, before he felt that comforting warmth at his back again and that soothing tongue at his ear. But this time Newt was not the only one curled around Thomas. An additional warmth pressed against him and he felt Minho’s tongue at his shoulder. The feeling of fur against him telling him both boys had returned to their wolf forms. Thomas lay there, curled between two strangers who didn't feel like strangers and gave a final sigh before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this one. I'll do my best to keep updating if that's what you'd like.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho finds a crawdad, Thomas finds a home, and Newt is still looking for Minho's manners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I meant to update the day after chapter 1 was posted but got caught up in some holiday cheer. So here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

For the second time that day Thomas woke up warm and surrounded by fur. He shook out his neck happy to find that the pain had dulled to a tolerable ache. The movement caused shifting around him and Thomas looked to see a bundle of blonde fur at his back and black and grey at his side, both wolves resting peacefully. Minho, the black wolf with the grey paws, snorted at the disturbance while Newt lay with his tongue peeking out as if he had fallen asleep mid lick. A dull shaft of sunlight set Newt’s fur to shine like gold. Thomas looks between the two noting their intermingling scents. Minho smells strongly of alpha, a scent that brings a sense of safety and strength while Newt, a beta, brings a scent of security and rationality. A perfect combination.

Thomas yawned and gave a small stretch as he did, relishing the feeling in his muscles. Newt sat up groggily, blinking the sleep from his blue eyes, and opened his maw in a huge yawn. He stood, stretched and nudged Minho, it was time for the alpha to join the wake up. Minho seemed to think otherwise and growled causing Newt to clock him upside the head with his muzzle. Minho shot up, snarling at the blonde but while Thomas was fearful of confrontation Newt stared at the alpha unfazed, bored almost. Newt turned to look at Thomas, Minho following his gaze and finally noting Thomas’ conscious state. Calming immediately Minho yipped a greeting, happy to see Thomas looking better. Doing the equivalent of rolling his eyes Newt jumped off the bed, barked, and padded out the bedroom shifting as he walked. Thomas heard him mutter something about cranky bastards and making breakfast. Not caring about the insult Minho barked something after the blonde.

“Yeah, yeah I’m making deer sausage,” Newt snapped from somewhere in the dwelling. A triumphant smile and a wag of his tail showed Minho’s happiness and soon the smells of food drifted into the room. Thomas lay there watching Minho’s every move. He couldn’t deny he was curious about the black and grey alpha. Suddenly Minho’s attention snapped back to the tricolored wolf. His posture was serious his eyes were piercing and Thomas flattened his ears in apprehension. This sudden change in the alpha unnerved him and he released a small whine.

Minho took a step closer Thomas could feel the weight of it through the mattress and scooted away. Minho continued to advance until Thomas felt the hard wood of the headboard against his back. Thomas kept his eyes on Minho, kept his eyes on that piercing gaze that made him feel like prey. But Minho had yet to act aggressively. He did not snarl. He did not growl. He did not even bare his fangs like he had with Newt. He just, stared. And sniffed. Barely and inch from his muzzle, just sniffing and staring. Minho squinted his eyes as he studied Thomas and Thomas sat locked in place whimpering and unsure of the situation. At that moment Newt walked in carrying a tray loaded with food, stopping abruptly at the scene in front of him.

“Minho, what the hell,” Newt exclaimed in exasperation. Minho flicked his ear to acknowledge Newt’s presence but continued his staring. Placing the tray on a side table newt kneeled on the bed and shoved Minho away.

“Come on you bloody idiot, you’re scaring the poor kid.” Minho gave an indignant bark at the blonde but moved aside anyway.

“Are you feeling better,” Newt asked Thomas who gave a short nod, “Think you can shift back after a bit of breakfast?” Minho barked.

“Yes I know it’s 3 in the afternoon you shank!” Minho seemed to enjoy messing with Newt. Turning his attention back to Thomas he asked again, “So, do you?” Thomas nodded.

“Good that,” Newt smiled setting the tray of food on the bed. Minho dug in immediately causing Newt to sigh.

“You know I didn’t bother with plates because I thought we could all be reasonable adults and eat together but I should’ve known better,” Newt sighed picking up a sausage link from the other side of the tray. Go ahead and eat,” he directed at Thomas. Picking the side close to Minho Thomas dug in. Scrambled eggs and bacon, deer sausage and ham laid out before him and flavor exploded on his tongue. He hadn’t realized he was so hungry. Soon he had matched Minho’s pace and both wolves lay sated and full. Newt finished off his side, licking the bacon grease off his fingers, “Now than,” he began, “I think introductions are in order.” Minho barked his agreement causing Newt to shove his face away. “You too shank. Start shifting.” Minho huffed but let the ripple of transformation course over him, leaving the strong armed young man sitting in his place.t

“Name’s Minho, second alpha of the Glader pack,” Minho introduced himself.

“And I’m Newt, the lucky beta that gets to deal with this idiot’s shank ass,” Newt said smiled. The two boys looked at Thomas expectantly and he let the shifting ripple pass through his aching muscles, leaving a bright eyed, scruffy haired brunette in place of the wolf.

“Thomas,” he croaked voice scratchy from disuse, “I’m Thomas.”

“Good that! Nice to meet you Thomas,” Minho exclaimed slapping him on the back. Thomas winced and Newt slapped the alpha upside his head.

“Watch it klunk head. Kid’s been through hell and back.” Thomas pulled at his shirt, a light blue long sleeve he’d been wearing when he first shifted. At least that was his assumption. He couldn’t remember much before the current moment besides snow and freezing water. That was not a comforting realization.

“Now I hate to just dive right into business but we found you half frozen and bleeding in a river on the edge of Glader territory. Mind telling how that happened,” Newt asked. Thomas put his face in his hands and shook his head.

“I- I don’t remember. I can’t remember,” he shook, “My head feels like it’s full of fog.”

“Hey deep breaths man just tell us what you can remember,” Minho tried to soothe.

“That’s just it! I can’t! The only thing I can clearly remember is my name! I can’t even remember my pack! I can’t even remember if I have a pack,” Thomas panicked. Newt shushed him.

“Shhhhh. Shhhh. Your memories will probably return to you later but right now you’re under a lot of stress. Everything will be alright.”

“I don’t even have a home! How the hell will anything be alright?!”

“We already talked to the Glade’s head alpha, you’ll be staying with us. . . if you want to that is. We could always find you a place of your own within pack boundaries,” Minho explained.

“Like I said before, you’re safe here,” Newt reassured the boy. Both Minho and Newt looked at Thomas to gauge his reaction. Lifting his head he looked at the two pack mates. He had no home. He had no memory. The only thing he did have was his name. His name and a feeling that he could trust these two, strange as they were.

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna need some time to think about it. Can I maybe wash up,” Thomas asked. Both boys nodded.

“Yeah of course,” Minho said almost immediately.

“I’ll get a bath started. Minho can you get him a change of clothes,” Newt asked as he left the room with Thomas in tow.

“Sure,” Minho called after them, already beginning to rummage through some drawers.

 

 

Thomas sat in a large tub, hot water soothing his sore body. How did he get here, he thought. He almost laughed, he had been pulled from a freezing river with no memories and now he sat in a steaming bathtub still missing his memories being guarded by an intriguing pair of wolves he was inexplicably drawn to. They offered him their home and a home was something he desperately needed right now. He sighed, maybe staying with Minho and Newt wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

Clean, relaxed, and in fresh clothes Thomas walked out of the bathroom. Minho and Newt had prepared a spare room for Thomas. A freshly made bed lay waiting for him. Another set of clothes lay on the bed with a note: _Your clothes are in the wash – Newt, You had a crawdad in your pocket – Minho_. Thomas chuckled at the note. The crawdad was probably what was irritating his flank. He would not miss it. Three knocks rapped at the doorframe and Thomas turned.

“Newt told me to tell you, you can rest until dinner. You can tell us your decision tomorrow,” Minho told him. He turned to leave but halted at Thomas reply.

“I’ll stay. I’ll stay. . .if that’s still okay?” a grin spread across Minho’s face and he ran over, throwing an arm around Thomas’ neck.

“Ah man Newt’s gonna love that! C’mon I’ll show you around the pack lands. I was about to go for a run anyway,” Minho said.

“MINHO I TOLD YOU TO LET HIM SLEEP,” Newt shouted from another room.

“Oops busted. Get some rest. We’ll see you at dinner,” Minho smiled before stepping out, closing the door behind him. Thomas turned to the bed, suddenly very tired and fell into its soft embrace. ‘ _Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad,’_ he thought before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that. tune in next time to see what happens with our favorite trio and their meddling crawdad.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thomas is as tactful as always and Minho should not be trusted to name anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a bit of a short chapter. And sorry it's late school just started up again for me. hope you like it.

Chapter 3

Before the sun had risen the next moment Thomas had awakened. The moon cast its silver light across the dark predawn sky. Thomas sat up, gazing at the silver crescent glowing gently. He felt calm, but he also felt restless. He could smell the snow and frost through the glass of the window and imagined his paws crunching through the snow, packing it down harder with each step. He thought of the wind tickling his fur as he ran and smiled. And when he thought of chasing a snowshoe hare across the white landscape he realized those thoughts may not be thoughts at all. They might be memories.

He jumped out of bed excited. He tried to remember what had happened to him. Where he had come from. He tried to remember the pack he knew he had to have belonged to. But he could remember nothing but what had come to him. He could remember nothing useful. His excitement died as quickly as it had come and he rubbed at his face with his hand suddenly weary. He turned back to his bed, considering curling up in his fur and not waking up again until tomorrow but a sound from somewhere in the apartment piqued his curiosity. He padded to the door on bare feet and cracked the door open.

The hall was empty but the door to Minho and Newt’s room was open. He made his way down the hall on quiet feet and peeked around the corner, if there was an intruder he didn’t want to be in their full view. He sniffed the air checking for any scents different from Minho and Newt’s but found none. Slow movement ahead of him drew his attention and he focused through the darkness to make out the two shapes at what he assumed was the front door.

Newt was leaning against the foyer wall talking quietly with Minho. The blonde yawned mid-sentence. His hair was sleep tousled and his night shirt hung loosely off one shoulder. Thomas couldn’t help the little flip his stomach did but he could ignore it. He turned his attention to Minho next.

Unlike Newt, Minho looked like completely energized. His black hair was neat, his eyes were bright, and his jacket and trainers indicated he was getting ready for a run. ‘ _Bright eyed and bushy tailed_ ,’ Thomas thought smiling inwardly.

“I’ll be back around breakfast,” he heard the Asian say to the sleepy blonde.

“Feel free to start cooking if I’m not up yet,” Newt yawned. Minho smiled at that.

“How do pancakes sound,” he asked.

“Fucking fantastic,” the blonde replied groggily. He smiled at the alpha, “Come home safe,” he said and placed a soft kiss to the other boy’s lips. Minho’s eyes softened and he closed the little distance between them and returned the kiss. Newt wound his arms around the alpha’s neck while Minho’s wrapped around the beta’s slim waist. They broke the kiss only to press their foreheads together, rubbing their noses together slowly. _‘An Eskimo kiss,’_ Thomas’ brain helpfully supplied. The two stared lovingly into each other’s eyes and Thomas felt he should probably just head back to his room. This was a private moment and he was sure they hadn’t intended on an audience.

He tried to back away quietly but Minho’s sharp eyes caught the movement. His body went ridged as he assessed the possible threat in their home before he realized it was just Thomas, pajamas and all. He visibly relaxed and Newt turned in his hold to see what had caused the changes in the alpha. Sleepy eyes fell on Thomas and the blonde smiled warmly. Both wolves separated and Minho zipped up his jacket. The alpha placed a small kiss on the beta’s cheek and smiled at the blonde.

“Get some sleep,” he looked at Thomas, “Both of you.” To Thomas relief Minho didn’t look angry at the intrusion. He seemed unfazed even.

“Come home safe,” Newt returned and Minho nodded opening the door and walking out into the crisp predawn air. Newt locked the door behind him and headed back toward his and Minho’s room, patting Thomas’s shoulder as he passed.

“Goodnight.” Thomas nodded and headed back to his own room. The sky outside his window was dark and dappled with stars. He climbed back into bed, clutched his pillow, and buried his face in the soft cotton cloud. It was still too early to be up. He drifted off peacefully dreaming of rabbits and snow.

 

Coffee, aromatic and rich invaded his nostrils pulling him from unconsciousness. He sat up, the sun had risen in the sky and he felt it’s warmth shine through his window. Stepping out of bed he felt the course softness of the carpet under his bare feet and stood. He was still sore but he had slept most of yesterday and he found the pain bearable. He lifted his arms above his head and stretched, he was almost certain he heard something pop. He stopped, shifted into his fur and stretched out each leg, each paw, each toe relishing the feeling it gave him. Like decompressing, his joints felt free, less stiff. He rolled his shoulders, feeling a knot of tight muscles between his shoulder blades and lowered his front half to the ground. He stretched, tensing the muscles in his back and yawning.

Thomas found he felt a little better, he still hurt but he no longer felt like every cell in his body was bashing itself to death. He gave his fur a shake and padded out the door and down the hall following the scent of coffee.

Newt sat sleepily at the kitchen table sipping coffee. His hair was messy and he was still in his pajamas. Thomas figured he hadn’t been awake for very long. Newt paused in the midst of another sip and sniffed. The blonde looked up to see Thomas peeking from around the corner.

“Hey,” Newt greeted. Thomas wagged his tail.

“Want some coffee?” Thomas barked and trotted over. Newt grabbed a mug from the cabinet and poured Thomas a cup. He set the mug down on the table and took another sip from his own mug.Thomas hopped into the open chair, shifted back to a form with hands and picked up his mug. He thanked the older boy and took a sip of the hot liquid, grimacing at the bitter taste. Newt pushed a bottle of creamer towards him. ‘Caramel Macchiato,’ the bottle read. A sweet scent wafted from the bottle when he popped the cap and a drop of creamer landed on his knuckle. He licked the bead of creamer off, surprised by its intense sweetness.

“It’s sweet,” he stated.

“Yeah Minho’s got a sweet tooth,” Newt replied. That was something Thomas could see but not something he had expected. Minho hadn’t seemed like the type to enjoy a caramel macchiato flavored coffee. He seemed like a black coffee and bacon kinda guy but he remembered how the alpha had curled up around him the day before and he thought maybe something sweet  suited him more than something bitter. Thomas smiled and took a long sip.

“Oh, I almost forgot, you’ll be meeting a few Gladers today. Clint and Jeff said they’d stop by to check on your wounds,” Newt told Thomas, seeming to have just remembered.

“Clint and Jeff?”

“They’re the pack’s med-jacks. They handle most of the pack’s health needs. Don’t worry, they’re good people,” Newt assured.

“What about the rest of the pack,” Thomas asked. He trusted Newt but he was a little wary about meeting the rest of the pack. He was in unfamiliar territory and at the mercy of strangers. Minho and Newt felt safe but a strangely familiar panic took root in his chest at the thought of meeting strange wolves. Newt seemed to pick up on his nervousness.

“Hey, Thomas its okay. You’re safe here, no one’s going to hurt you. Minho alone can make sure of that” Thomas nodded feeling a little better at that and a small smile crept across his face.

“Thanks,” he replied quietly.

“And feel free to ask me anything. I’m sure you have questions,” the blonde told him. Thomas nodded and a thought crossed his mind. The memory of Minho and Newt at the door earlier piqued his curiosity, he wanted to know more about them.

“How long have you and Minho been together,” he asked casually taking another sip of his coffee. Newt snorted in surprise, coffee splattered on the kitchen table.

“Well ok then! Just gonna jump right in I see,” Newt tried to recover, he wasn’t expecting that. He looked up. Thomas was watching him expectantly. Newt coughed awkwardly.

“We’ve been together for three years now,” he replied, a slight flush dusted his cheeks.

“I figured you two were mates after seeing you this morning… sorry by the way,” it was Thomas’ turn to be embarrassed.

“This morning,” Newt started to ask until recollection hit him like a freight train, “Oh you saw that! I completely forgot about that! That’s embarrassing,” he blushed a deeper shade of red.

I didn’t mean to disrupt you two. I just heard a noise and went to check on it.”           

“Just, don’t mention,” Newt said still embarrassed that Thomas had seen him act like a sappy adolescent. Both boys were blushing bright red when the front door opened and Minho walked in carrying a few shopping bags.

“Hey I’m home. I picked up some-… what I miss,” he asked noticing the blush on both boys faces.

“Nothing,” they replied in unison.

“Oookay then. I picked up some stuff for Gally at the pet store,” he told the two, “How ya feeling Thomas?”

“I’m still sore but it’s not as bad as yesterday, thanks,” Thomas smiled.

“Good that,” Minho returned the smile.

“I’m sorry,” Newt interrupted, “What could you have possibly gotten Gally at the pet store?”

Minho smiled and pulled out a large fish bowl from one of the bags.

“YOU ARE NOT SERIOUS,” Newt exclaimed, “I thought you were joking about keeping that crawdad!”

“Nope,” Minho smiled, “Also wasn’t kidding about the name either.”

“You’re an idiot,” Newt sighed and went back to his coffee. Thomas felt a little lost with this exchange until he saw Minho walk over to the counter where a pitcher he hadn’t noticed before sat. A little red crawfish sat at the bottom. He watched Minho set the crustacean up in it’s new home and smiled. He was going to like living here, he could tell. Minho washed his hands and turned to the other two boys.

“So, who’s ready for pancakes,” he asked. ‘Yeah,’ Thomas thought, he was going to like it here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you liked chapter. Don't worry chapter four will have more. I'll start working on it tomorrow. tell me what you think of the story so far. right now I know it's mainly fluff but hey what can I say? I love fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully I'll update soon. hopefully you guys liked that little tidbit


End file.
